She Will Be Loved
by MisguidedIllusions
Summary: Kaylee Dunn was just an ordinary girl with a big heart, which duelist would she give her big heart to? Find out in She Will Be Loved. YugixOC, SetoxOC, KaibaxOC, JoeyxOC, DukexOC, YamixOC, BakuraxOC, Yami BakuraxOC, AtemxOC,


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters. I just own my OC's and the plot. This is for entertainment purposes only. Please do not steal my idea and original characters. Thank you._

 _ **Chapter One**_

She was always misunderstood, nobody had understood her as she tried her hardest to be happy. She was eighteen, she had really dark red hair and hazel green eyes. Her original hair was actually brown, but she had cut it and dyed it red. A color she adored, in all honesty.

She was to herself a lot, nobody really talked to her much, not in this school, anyways. She figured it was only a matter of time before her parents wanted to move again. This time, it was a place she had least expected.

Domino City, Japan.

She looked outside in the pouring rain, new buildings passing her by, tall monuments, skyscrapers and of course the rain that began to pour down on the windows.

"Kaylee... This will be a new change of pace for you. We'll be staying here for a long time, and you'll be able to graduate here." Her mom replied as she continued to drive towards their new home.

"Okay..." She whispered softly as she continued to look out at the rain that was sliding down her window.

"This is gonna be a new start for the both of us. You can actually start off fresh, unlike in America. I just know you'll be able to make some friends." She replied happily. She knew her Daughter had problems connecting with others. Especially being diagnosed with Anxiety and depression. She knew her daughter was gonna be able to do it, with the new meds that they got for her and the new scenery.

America wasn't the best place for Kaylee, sadly. She knew that, and she wanted them both to start new lives together. They were going to move in with her Grandmother, since her Mom's mom wanted them to be together.

Luckily her Grandma had two extra bedrooms for them to live in. Her Mom had gotten an promotion in her work, so she had asked her Mother if they could stay with her, till she got enough money to move out.

Driving into parkway of the home she was to stay in for the time being, her Grandmother had walked outside to greet them. Kaylee got out and quickly ran up to her underneath the porch and wiggled the little bit of rain that had touched her before she ran into her Grandma's arms.

It's been such a long time since she had last seen her Grandma, so she had a good long hug waiting for her.

"My, look at you, Kaylee. You've grown!" She beams down at her Granddaughter, whom she had missed dearly.

"Thanks, I'm still pretty short though, Grammy." She replied grinning up at her. She was only 4'11. That didn't really make her feel taller, but her grandma did make her feel better than she did.

Her Grandma knew she was suffering with Anxiety and Depression, so she wanted to do anything she could for her to feel welcomed here.

"I got a big pot roast ready for you all." She replies as she keeps her arms wrapped around Kaylee.

"Really?!" She asked happily. Pot roast was her favorite one of them anyways that her Grandma makes. Her Grandma was an excellent cook, so she had a lot of favorite dishes that her Grandma made for her.

"Yes, it's waiting for you both, I haven't ate yet, either. I wanted to wait for you both to show up. It's always nice to eat with family." She replied as Kaylee's mom made it up there with a soft smile.

"Sounds good to me, Mom." Kaylee's mother replied. They have yet to unpack the car, but the rain was too much at the moment, so she decided they could wait it out and eat first.

"Alright, then, let's go inside and get to eating." She replies opening the door for them both.

Dinner was really good and they had to catch up and discuss things about what their new lives were gonna be like in Domino.

"So, I got you enrolled in Domino High, they already sent in your uniform and it's really cute." She admitted with a happy smile.

"Cool, though, I'm still not used to the fact that there's uniforms there." In America, Kaylee could wear what she wanted to her school, but she figured Japan was a bit more stricter with their dress code. At least that's what she had heard from other people.

"Yeah, I know. They want to focus more on studies than the dress code and they figured that wearing one uniform would be easier, but that means we have to wash it everyday." That wasn't really a bad thing in her book, at least she didn't have to buy anymore clothes, well she did, but not for school.

"Thanks Grammy, the meal was really good, as it always is." She replied patting her tummy. Her Grandma beamed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, dear. I think the rain has let up so we can bring in all your stuff." She replied getting up.

"Okay, let's go then." Kaylee replied getting up and going out to get her stuff from the car.

After unpacking and getting things situated in her new home, she looked in her closet where her new uniform laid. She was going to have to go to school tomorrow to look around at least. This was gonna be either fun or nerve wrecking. Maybe a little bit of both.

Kaylee looked in the mirror with the uniform still on her hanger as she held it to her chest. It was Pink blazer with a blue bow and blue skirt. It looked pretty cute and it had an why undershirt with it.

"I didn't think they'd actually make me wear something so frilly." She actually wondered what the boys were supposed to wear. She figured she would find out tomorrow when she would have a tour around the school.

She knew she couldn't actually go to school for her first day since she still needed to find her way around the school and the city itself. Her Grandma said she didn't have to go till Tuesday, since tomorrow was Monday and since she didn't know where everything was.

She let out a soft yawn, after putting away her uniform in the closet so that she wouldn't get it wrinkled.

"I better get ready for bed." She mutters as she gets into her pajamas and brushes her teeth. She goes to say good night to her mom and grandma before coming back and getting into her bed, turning off the lights and falling into a dreamless sleep.

 **The next day**

Her alarm wakes her up at six in the morning, with the help of her Grandma telling her it was time to get up for Breakfast. She could already smell it as she went downstairs to eat. It was eggs, bacon and toast with some jam.

"Mmm, this is good." She murmured in between bites. "Glad you think so, you need to eat a good breakfast everyday for school." Grandma replied as she ate her breakfast too.

Her mom had already ate and was getting ready for work.

"Your Grandma is gonna take you to the school to look around, Kay." She replied as she called her by her nickname.

"Okay." Kaylee replied as she finished her breakfast. "I'm gonna take a shower." She told them as she got up to do that.

When she got done, she blow dried her hair and put on her uniform and brushed her teeth after that.

When she was finally ready she said goodbye to her mom who was just about to head out the door herself.

"Have a good day sweetie, make sure to get to know the school grounds." She told her before kissing her head and heading out the door first.

Kaylee waited on her Grandma to finish getting ready before they too were out the door. She felt nervous and anxious from waiting to get there in silence. It was always nerve wrecking for her to go to a new school with people she didn't even know.

"We're here." She replies after a few minutes of driving. Kaylee looked out the window and noticed the big school and it looked a little bit intimidating. She had never seen a school that big before.

Usually they were one story and it looked like she was in an Anime. It felt too real, in her opinion.

She gave a big gulp and opened the door, getting out of the car. She grabbed the hems of her skirt, giving it a tug to help ease her nerves from being so anxious.

"Wow, it's bigger than I imagined..." She murmurs as he Grandma walked beside her.

"I know, but I feel like you'll fit in soon, sweetie." Grandma replies as she lead her through the gates. There were students walking inside the school, some were around in their little groups talking as some had began to go inside the school area where their lockers were as they changed shoes.

This wasn't like most places in America and Kaylee realized this because she had never had to switch out her shoes back home.

"You're gonna have to get some shoes for inside here, too." Grandma replied as they both stepped inside and went to the main office to speak with the Principle.

"Ah yes, welcome Miss Dunn. Your schedule is right here." He replied as he handed it to her. She gazed at it with curiosity and noticed she only had four periods a day instead of eight.

"You'll have four different classes every day. Four one day and Four the next, it's like a pattern." He explained as he showed her the other four classes she would have tomorrow.

"Oh, I see." She mumbled. Everything was really different here. She knew that much was for sure. Hopefully she could fit in like her Grandma said she would. She'd just have to get used to the whole new schedule.

"If you want, I can show you to all your classes today, since you won't be attending till tomorrow. That way you won't get lost." He explained softly as he got up from his desk. Grandma had nodded her head as did Kaylee before they both got up with him and he led them out the door.

The tour was nice and civil, she had been scanning the areas around her, trying her best to get accustomed to the sights surrounding her. She knew she was very nervous about meeting new people and teachers, but she needed to get through this for the sake of her not getting lost on her first real day.

They walked to her home room that wasn't filled up yet. The teacher that had been in there was getting work ready for the day and she noticed the three at the door which was wide open.

"Oh, come on in. I see we have a new student here." She beamed as she looked over at Kaylee with a soft smile.

"Uh, yes.. My name is Kaylee Dunn... Ma'am..." She replied shyly as she bowed before her. The teacher smiled warmly bowing back to her as well.

"My name is Mrs. Takashi. It's a pleasure to meet you. I see you're gonna be here for Homeroom." She responds patting her shoulder.

"Yes, Miss Dunn will be here every morning from now on." The Principle replied as he gave her a soft smile.

"That's lovely to hear, I can't wait to get to know you better." She was happy to see such a nice young lady going to be apart of her class every morning.

"Thank you." Kaylee replied smiling, the warm smile from Mrs. Takashi made her feel at ease just a bit.

"It's not a problem. We do have a seat that's empty just for you, which you can sit at tomorrow." She replied referring to the desk in the far back.

"Ah, okay." She replied nodding. That was good, because she liked being in the back.

Once they were through with talking to Mrs. Takashi they walked out and started going to other classes she would be attending and talked to the teachers. Since it was still really early they gone ahead and met all the teachers so that way they wouldn't be disrupting any classes.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, did ya hear? There's supposed to be a new student coming here tomorrow." Someone said. "What? Really?" The other person asked their friend whom they were gossiping with. "Yeah, I heard she transferred all the way from America. She'll be in our homeroom tomorrow." They explained.

"That's awesome, can't wait to meet her. Do you think she's pretty?" They would ask. "Yeah, probably."

The two girls whom were talking amongst themselves were heard by Yugi and the Gang as they all blink and look back at each other.

"Well, looks like we'll be having a new girl here tomorrow." Tea replies with a grin. All the way from America too! That made her even more excited. She hadn't been to America, but she wanted to eventually when she graduated High School, so maybe she could ask her questions when the time comes.

"Yeah, we should all invite her ta hang out, then." Joey replied with a big grin on his face as he high fives Tristan.

"I bet you she's a looker." Duke muttered out loud as he closed his eyes and held his chin as he imagined just what this mysterious girl looked like.

"Of course you'd think tat, Duke Deadman." He teased with a smirk on his face. Duke gave him a look.

"Hey, now. No fighting you two." Yugi warned as they gave each other death glares.

Seto Kaiba was reading his book as he heard the group of friends talking about the new student. He really didn't care much about who it was that was going to be staying in homeroom with them. She'd probably just be an annoying woman like most people whom he had met in the past.

He wasn't much of a talker during school hours anyways, so it'd probably just be another student to him. Little did he know that the so called new student would change his life and the other's lives forever. 

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _So, hey there. I'm back at it again with a new fanfic, this time I'm planning on being around longer for this one. I decided to put my new original character in this story and stuff. She's a cutie. If you want to know whom I based her off of, just look at Shirayuki from Akagami No Shirayukihime. I can't really draw so I have to use face claims, but that's what she looks like just so you know. Also I roleplay as her on Tumblr so if you ever want to know the url just send me a PM and I can give it to you, because I do have a Yu-Gi-Oh Verse for her. It's just a tad different than this story, but her backstory is still the same. Anyways, let me know what you think so far, I plan on explaining her backstory in the next chapter, but you got the gist of her so far which is her Anxiety and Depression. She gets shy a lot at first and she isn't the best with talking to other people she hardly knows. Let's see how she reacts to the gang and everyone else. Also who should she sit by in Homeroom? There's Seto, Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Duke. This story is gonna be sorely based on who you guys want Kaylee to be with. It's a long love rectangle, I think and of course it's all up to you guys who she gets with in the end. I think that's what makes it all the more exciting and it keeps you at suspense. I'm really excited for this fanfic to progress. Anyway's let me know what you think! :D Until next time!_


End file.
